Opening the Door CS
by Mellifluous Melody
Summary: After a heartbreak, May doesn't know where to turn to. Some advanceshipping, ultimatly contestshipping


**Opening the Door CS**

_A/N: This is a rewrite of a story I posted on FictionPress. I might add chapters to this, or I might leave it a oneshot. Undecided at the moment._

May shivered as she walked through the park. The sun was close to setting, taking its warmth with it. May smiled with anticipation. Ash had asked to meet her at sunset by the lakeside. She leapt for joy inside, wondering the purpose for the rushed meeting. If anything, it had to be exciting. Why else would he have refused to relate the news to her on the phone?

Ash and May had been going out for a year now, ever since he came to watch her at the Johto Grand Festival. After May's tough loss to Drew in the semi-finals, Drew's harsh comment on how she wasn't good enough made her cry. Ash found her sitting alone on a beach, crying. He comforted her, and the two wound up kissing. From there, their relationship bloomed.

May's thoughts of her and Ash subsided when she arrived at the lakeside, with Ash waiting for her. He was gazing at the sunset, unaware of her presence. The wind blew through his hair as he lounged on the grass relaxing. May could only smile; he looked so cute.

She walked up to him and plopped down on the grass next to him, with a broad smile on her face. She greeted him with a, "Hey Ash!"

Ash turned over and returned her gaze, but he could only give her a small smile in return. May's smile fell as she noticed how serious he looked. Ash turned his attention back to the lake.

"You know, May, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." May turned to face him, puzzled. "When I lost in the finals of the Sinnoh Tournament last month, I was really disappointed. I thought I finally could win. Afterwards, I began to look at everything in a new way."

"Ash," May interrupted, "you don't have to go through this alone. Your mom and all your friends care about you and are willing to do anything for you…especially me."

Ash shook his head. "May, when I said I had a new outlook, it applies to our relationship too. I really care about you May…" he trailed off quietly. May shut her eyes tightly and her head drooped down; she knew where this was going. "After all this, it feels like there's something missing between us. And besides, I need to focus on my training now more than ever, since victory was within my reach, and I let it pass me by. I'm really sorry May…"

May's sapphire eyes turned gray and began to flood with tears. "Don't say sorry to me, Ash," she whispered through tears. He tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder, the same as he had done after her loss to Drew. However, May shook it off.

Ash stood up, and May caught a small tear trickling down his cheek. "Goodbye May…" He turned around and walked away, leaving May to herself and her tears.

The wind caressed her hair and tried to console her, but May continued to cry. She had loved Ash, but his training meant more to him than she did. It hurt, being rejected that way. May stood, motionless, unsure of she was still able to breathe. Her mind was frozen in time, immune to the pain that welled up inside of her. Ash Ketchum had been her everything; her sole purpose for living. How could she go on without him?

After staring dumbly in the direction Ash had walked in for minutes on end, May finally gained control of her legs and turned around, beginning the long walk to the Pokémon Center where she was staying. Alone. She had never felt this vulnerable. May didn't have it in her to bounce back to her normal perky self. Ash was special to her; she had loved him since the start and was convinced they were made for each other. When Ash had finally told her he loved her, it seemed like they would never be apart.

Her heart shattered into smaller and smaller pieces as she trudged forward, staring at the ground. Everywhere she looked reminded her of Ash: the oak trees reminded her when Ash had helped her and Blaziken train into the night to perfect Blaze Kick; the lake reminded her of their first kiss; the stars made her think of the twinkle in Ash's eyes when she made him laugh. The list was never ending, and the pain just kept growing.

After blocks of endless walking, May found herself in front of the Pokémon Center. She sighed and reached for the door, but found that it had already opened. She looked up and saw none other than her rival Drew, who looked just as surprised to see May. A smirk appeared on his face, but quickly disappeared as he noticed May's tearstained face. With a concerned look on his face, he stepped aside and held the door open for her. May mumbled a simple "thank you" as she rushed in. Drew smiled at her- not a smirk, but a genuine smile. As he looked into her eyes, a blush rose on May's face, and she looked down, beginning to walk away.

"Hey, May," Drew called, tossing her a rose, "he wasn't worth it anyways. And with that said, Drew walked out of the center, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. May studied the rose, and couldn't help but wonder, '_Since when does Drew know about Ash and me?'_ She returned her attention to the rose, and smiled softly. A new tear trickled down her face, but for a different reason, other than Ash.

Maybe the break-up was for the best after all.

--

_Love it or hate it, REVIEW!! Any opinions on whether this should be a oneshot or multiple chapters, let me know as well.  
__Thanks,  
__Sari._


End file.
